Trevor Phillips
Trevor Phillips (1968-Determinant) is the tritagonist and one of the seven playable characters in Grand Theft Auto VI. However if Option B is chosen, then Trevor becomes the main antagonist of the game. Background Synopsis What is known of Trevor's background comes from Trevor's own words. Trevor was born andRAISED in Canada, near the Canada/United States border or as he calls it - the "Canadian border region of America". In a conversation with Franklin while hanging out, he claims he "grew up in five states, two countries, fourteen different homes, eight fathers, three care homes, two correctional facilities, one beautiful, damaged flower of a mother" and has "served time, my country, your country and myself." Even as a child, he had a history of rage issues and violent impulses that ruined his attempts to fit into society (notably, it is implied that he, in a fit of rage, sodomized his hockey coach with a hockey stick and he implies in a conversation with Cletus that at some point he strangled a clarinet player with his own instrument). Trevor also mentions how he killed various animals and "drifters" even during the early years of his life. Trevor's childhood itself was an unhappy one. His father was physically abusive towards him, while his mother was emotionally abusive, overbearing, treated him with condescension and saw him as a "useless boy" who cared little about his mother. When he was a child, Trevor's father abandoned him in a shopping mall, which Trevor later burned down in retaliation. Trevor also had a brother named Ryan, whom Trevor was not fond of. Ryan died in an "accident" prior to 2013. As revealed by Trevor himself, Trevor dropped out of school, which is the possible reason why he has a lack of some basic knowledge, such as the location of ancient Rome, which he thought was a part of America. He also reveals that he has problems with grammar and "improvises" when it comes to punctuation. It is possible that he had some formal education, as he mentions during policeCHASES that he took a night class in criminal law. Trevor has good mathematical skills, which is confirmed by Wade, who says that Trevor is very good at "numbers". Later in his life, Trevor discovered that he had a talent for flying jets. He enlisted in the Royal Canadian Air Forces to pilot fighter jets, but several days prior to completing his training and becoming a pilot, Trevor was deemed mentally unstable by the "witch" in charge of psychological evaluations, thus resulting in Trevor's discharge and grounding for life. It was implied his discharge was due to his psychological relationship with his mother. Early Criminal Life After being discharged, Trevor became a drifter and committed petty crimes along the border with no particular goal in mind. He admits to Lamar that he never committed any serious crimes until he met Michael. They first met each other while escorting cargo across the border. Trevor himself claimed that theMONEYhe was receiving for the job was good along with the fact that at the time he did not "know enough to check references." Trevor also tells Wade a story of how while Trevor and Michael waiting on the runway to meet their employers, Trevor sees not one, but two dust trails coming up the road, despite the fact that he was told there would be one person meeting them. As the second guy drives through the gate, the second driver begins yelling at Michael. Trevor gets close to him, shoots off a flare gun he was carrying at the moment into the second mans eye, killing him. He and Michael both dump the body into a lake after landing the plane. Trevor stated that going through the turn of events was horrible, as the flare was still burning from the inside of his head as they dropped him off, disgusting to the point that Trevor and Michael threw up after landing the plane since the dead man's stench was still inside the cockpit. After the incident, Trevor and Michael created a chagrined relationship and partnership. His first job involved robbing a place that cashed checks. However, Trevor was caught because the clerk turned out to be someone who knew him, resulting in him serving four months of a six month sentence. Over time, Michael developed a relationship with a stripper, Amanda, which created some friction between them, due to Trevor and Amanda's mutual hatred of each other. Despite this, Trevor became a somewhat surrogate uncle to the couple's children, Jimmy and Tracey, although Jimmy is understandably nervous around Trevor. Over the following years, Michael became more cautious as a criminal because he saw himself as having more to lose should he be imprisoned or killed, which led Trevor to believe Michael was going "soft". Some time later, Trevor met Brad Snider, who would often join Trevor and Michael and commit robberies together. Michael and Brad did notTRUST or like each other, but Trevor got along with Brad at some point. He planned to cut Michael off and work solely with Brad. Trevor and Michael remained partners in crime, until they undertook an ill-fated heist in 2004, alongside Brad and an unnamed getaway driver in North Yankton. The heist initially ran relatively smoothly until Trevor killed a security guard and the trio had to fight their way through the police and barely managed to enter the rural town of Ludendorff where a helicopter was due to wait for them. Unfortunately, their driver was killed by the police and Michael was forced to take the wheel, but their plan was scuppered after their vehicle was struck by a train on a level crossing and destroyed. Despite being too far from the helicopter, Michael insisted they stick to the plan, and they continued walking and searching for their helicopter. They were then ambushed by FIB agent DaveNORTON, who fired at the trio, fatally wounding Brad and "injuring" Michael. Trevor refused to leave his friends behind and attempted to fight off the police until a weary Michael told him to save himself, and Trevor reluctantly made his escape. As a result of the failed heist, both Trevor and Michael mistakenly believed one another to be dead. Trevor was not able to get access to his savings because of his identity getting blown, but regardless he managed to evade the police for several years and made a new life for himself in the rural town of Sandy Shores, San Andreas. There, he developed an addiction to crystal meth and founded a small criminalBUSINESS empire with his new-found partners Ron Jakowski — a paranoid conspiracy theorist —, Wade Hebert — an inexperienced wanderer —, and Chef — a meth cook. The business was named Trevor Philips Enterprises, and specialised in gun smuggling and the manufacturing and selling of crystal meth. During Trevor's time in Sandy Shores, he affiliated himself with the Aztecas gang, the redneck hillbilly O'Neil brothers and high-ranking members of The Lost MC, including the club's leader, Johnny Klebitz. However, their relationship was particularly strained, due to Trevor's tendency to occasionally have sex with Johnny's girlfriend, Ashley Butler, much to Johnny's understandable vexation. Events in GTA Online The player would meet Trevor and Ron after reaching rank 14. A few months prior to the events of Grand Theft Auto V, Ron contacts the player character who has been ruining Trevor's businesses and other drug dealers, specifically after stealing an RV full of meth belonging to Trevor for Gerald. The player must meet Trevor at his trailer in Sandy Shores to settle the issue by having the player doJOBS for Trevor Philips Industries. Trevor's jobs mainly consist of stealing drugs from rival groups, mainly The Lost MC, while killing the dealers. Jobs details will be sent either from Ron or through Trevor himself. After the Heists Update isINSTALLED, Trevor occasionally calls the Online Protagonist to take down rival planes. Trevor is later seen planning the fourth heist: The Series AFUNDING. He sends the crew to steal from some an unnamed group in the Dignity yacht, The Vagos, The Lost MC, The Ballas and The O'Neil Brothers. After the crew completes all the setup missions, Trevor is at the warehouse, ready to move the product but is informed that the gangs they stole from are coming back for their stuff. After Trevor and the crew hold off the gangs, they rush to the El Gordo Lighthouse. Trevor then gives the crew theirMONEY in advance and they leave. Soon after they leave, Trevor stays at the lighthouse and waits for the contact to arrive, when he arrives, it is revealed that the contact is an undercoverCOP and the whole thing is a sting operation from DOA, Trevor escapes by jumping off the cliff and swimming to safety. He then smashes his head against a tree before crying uncontrollably. Events in GTA V While once again having sex with Ashley, Trevor learns about the robbery of a jewelry store in Los Santos after a witness quotes a movie line that was a favourite of Michael's during their time as partners. While Trevor is shocked after hearing about Michael's sudden re-appearance, he grabs a beer and leaves his trailer where he is confronted by Johnny for again having sex with Ashley. While trying to avoid a confrontation between himself and Johnny by simply walking away, Trevor is pushed to a breaking point as Johnny continues to express his rage at Trevor. Trevor is unable ignore to Johnny's rage anymore and then starts telling him offensive jokes about his meth addiction and mockingly invites him to have sex with Trevor, joking that this is the reason for the friction between the two men. Johnny lays his guard down and tells Trevor that he still loves Ashley. Trevor then hugs Johnny and starts "consoling" him. Finally, Wade, Ron, and Ashley watch in horror as Trevor finally snaps to the point that he suddenly grabs Johnny by the neck and throws him onto the ground, then smashes a beer bottle against Johnny's face and begins stomping on his head, instantly killing him. Knowing that Johnny's gang will be outraged over its leader's brutal murder, Trevor decides to wipe out The Lost and their methBUSINESS from Blaine County before they have a chance to exact revenge for Johnny. He drives with Wade and Ron to a Lost hangout in Grapeseed where Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons and other members of the Lost are. After announcing and mocking Johnny's death, the members of The Lost retreat to their Lost MC hideout, known as The Range which is just outside Sandy Shores to notify the rest of the gang. Trevor follows them there. Immediately afterwards, Trevor, alongside Ron and Wade, attacks the hideout. Trevor wipes out most of the crew there (including Terry and Clay), and orders Wade to find out where Michael lives. In the mean time, Trevor and Ron do more work, including attacking the trailer of Aztecas leader Ortega (he has the option of killing Ortega or sparing him in order to take over his position as Blaine County's drug and gun king) and taking over The Lost MC's airbase in Sandy Shores Airfield along with its cargo after they trash his trailer as revenge for Johnny. He would later return after a new chapter of The Lost is recommissioned there to continueBUSINESS, blowing up the camp entirely and removing The Lost's presence from Sandy Shores once and for all. Trevor continues to attempt to do business with other organizations including the Chinese Triads, led by a dealer known as Wei Cheng, who wants a reliable business partner so that he could expand his business in Blaine County. Cheng sends his son to Blaine County along with a translator. Trevor attempts to show them his meth lab, but is forced to hide the translator and Tao in a freezer and face gang members, who want to kill Trevor for attacking Ortega (or killing him). Trevor manages to kill all of the attackers, however this results in the Chinese backing off from Trevor and doing business with the O'Neil brothers instead. Enraged after learning the Chinese decided to work with the O'Neils whom Trevor highly dislikes, Trevor decides to kill the O'Neils. On the way, Trevor receives a phone call from Elwood O'Neil who invites Trevor to talk at the O'Neil ranch, but Trevor dismisses theOFFER and lets Elwood know what he will do. A panicked Elwood tells his brothers to protect the farm before leaving with two of his brothers, Walton and Wynn, to meet with the Cheng family. Despite the O'Neil family's efforts, Trevor attacks the O'Neil's household, slaughtering many of the brothers single-handed (except for Elwood, Walton and Wynn) and destroying their farm. A short time later, Trevor receives news from Wade that two "Michael Townleys" live in Los Santos and neither matches Trevor's description. However, a man of Michael Townley's age named "Michael De Santa" lives in Los Santos, has two children and is married to a woman named Amanda. Trevor recognizes his old partner's alias, and (after stopping briefly to wipe out a recently-established Lost camp on the outskirts of town) he and Wade make the trip to Los Santos, where they take refuge in Wade's cousin Floyd's girlfriend'sAPARTMENT. Trevor then tracks down Michael at his home, surprising and shocking everyone in the house. When Trevor asks where Tracey is, Jimmy then reveals that she is auditioning for Fame or Shame. Trevor and Michael then rush to the MazeBANK Arena, knowing full well that Tracey will humiliate herself with her terrible dancing in front of the country. The two break into the audition, where Tracey happily greets Trevor. When the host of the show, Lazlow Jones, began to make sexual advances towards Tracey during her dance, Trevor and Michael become angry and giveCHASE to Lazlow. Trevor and Michael chase Lazlow to the Los Santos River, where Trevor humiliates the celebrity by making him take off his pants and dance while Trevor records it on his mobile phone. As Trevor leaves, he declares that he is "back" in Los Santos. After learning that FloydWORKS at the Port of Los Santos, Trevor forces Floyd to take him and Wade to the docks dressed as workers to see if anything worth stealing is present. Whilst they are there, Trevor learns that a private security force named Merryweather has a freighter ship containing secret cargo. Assuming the object is valuable, Trevor plans a heist to steal Merryweather's cargo for himself with the help of Michael, whom Trevor feels that he "owes him (Trevor) one". Before it could go underway however, Trevor is contacted by corrupt FIB agent Steve Haines for assistance in extracting a prisoner being held by the IAA. Trevor assists by flying the extraction chopper, which he promptly keeps for himself afterwards in lieu of payment. Trevor also visits Franklin's hood, where he helps the young gangster and his friend Lamar Davis discover an ambush by a rival gang and assists in driving them off after a long shootout with Ballas gangsters and law enforcement. Trevor is brought back to work for the FIB once more, this time to interrogate Ferdinand Kerimov, the man he helped rescue from the IAA. Trevor tortures information out of Kerimov, while Steve Haines watches and asks the questions, before relaying the answers to Michael and Dave Norton, who are supposed to find and take out supposed Azerbaijani terrorist Tahir Javan. After theJOB is done, Haines orders Trevor to kill Kerimov and dispose of his body before leaving. Instead of following Haines' orders, Trevor helps Kerimov escape by driving him to the Los Santos airport and telling him to run away, despite the fact that Kerimov lives in Los Santos and has family living there as well. Eventually, Trevor gets to put his heist into motion and manages to steal the target cargo with the combined effort of Michael and Franklin. However, Lester Crest arrives to discourage Trevor from taking the cargo, as it is in fact a super-weapon that could destroy the entire city and the government will stop at nothing to recover it, especially if it is in the hands of a person like Trevor. Trevor refuses to give it up, but is forced to when Michael and Franklin agree it is not worth keeping it due to its dangerous nature. Trevor is outraged at getting nothing out of the heist. Following the heist, Trevor receives a call from Elwood, who threatens to kill Trevor for killing his brothers and blowing up the O'Neil ranch in Sandy Shores. Trevor ignores the threat and invites Elwood and what's left of his family to come and find him in Los Santos before hanging up. Getting over with the failed heist, Trevor continues to do jobs with Michael, including assassinating the cousin of Mexican mob boss, Martin Madrazo for planning to testify against Madrazo. However, Trevor has an infatuation with Madrazo's wife, Patricia. Because payment negotiations fall through, and because of Madrazo's mistreatment of his wife, Trevor attacks Madrazo and kidnaps Patricia, forcing Michael and himself to lay low in Trevor's Trailer in Sandy Shores. Whilst in hiding, Trevor assists Michael and Franklin in killing what's left of the vengeful O'Neils and robbing a bank, which containsMONEY, extorted by the corrupt Paleto Bay police department from all their local meth labs and weed farms in order to secure finds for another FIB job and continues running hisBUSINESS in Sandy Shores. He also helps Michael and Dave escape the Humane Labs and Research facility when they try to steal some chemicals owned by the IAA. Eventually, Michael repays Madrazo with an artifact he stole, while a reluctant Trevor returns Patricia to her husband whom he threatens to kill if he mistreats Patricia again. Upon Trevor's return to Los Santos, he encounters Floyd's girlfriend Debra who has returned from a business trip. Debra quickly becomes enraged with Trevor's presence. Trevor then drives Debra over the edge after suggesting that the conferences she was at were "regular little fuck fests" and when he makes a mocking proposal to marry Debra and Floyd. An enraged Debra brandishes a gun at Trevor, and Floyd picks up a nearby knife after mustering some courage. When they object to his return quite violently, Trevor tells Debra and Floyd that they are not very nice and ends up murdering the couple. After exiting the apartment, a blood-stained Trevor encounters Wade who wishes to see Floyd. Trevor tells him not so, lying him that Debra and Floyd have mysteriously "disappeared" and probably won't return. Wade and Trevor then move into the Vanilla Unicorn strip club after "taking it over" (by murdering the previous owner. Trevor, Michael, Lester and Franklin then meet up at the strip club where they plan to rob the Union Depository. In order to do so, theySURVEY the depository for any possible escape routes. Michael and Franklin drive a car, while Trevor and Lester pilot a helicopter. After meeting up with Michael in his mansion, Trevor tries to convince Michael that they help Brad escape from prison andSTART robbing banks like they used to. Michael refuses, however due to the fact that he has a family and wants to make movies, which irritates Trevor. Because of Michael's reluctance to talk about Brad and Trevor's suspicions about what actually happened in North Yankton and who was buried in Michael's grave, Trevor flies back to North Yankton with Michael in pursuit. Trevor exhumes Michael's grave, and his suspicions are confirmed when he finds Brad's corpse. After a stand off at the grave, Trevor flees when the duo are ambushed by the Triads, who had followed Michael from the airport. As Trevor returns to Los Santos, he receives a phone call from Cheng who threatens Trevor that he will kill his assumed "lover" (Michael) if he does not surrender his business in Sandy Shores. Trevor ignores the threat due to his feud with Michael and tells Cheng to do as he pleases. Much later, Trevor meets up with Franklin at his aunt's house. When Franklin asks him about Michael's location, Trevor becomes agitated and angered and reluctantly tells Franklin that Michael was kidnapped by the Triads before punching a nearby pedestrian and leaving. Franklin laterSAVES Michael. Although he now considers Michael to be his enemy, Trevor aids him nonetheless after Michael is ambushed by the FIB, IAA, and Merryweather at the Kortz Center. He refuses to allow anyone besides himself to kill Michael (despite having previously abandoned him to Cheng) and is aware that he and Michael each need the other's help to pull off the Union Depository heist that Michael had been planning. Ending Trevor helps Franklin and Michael fight off Merryweather and the FIB, then kills Steve Haines at the Del Perro Pier before kidnapping Devin Weston from his mansion, locking him in the trunk of his own car, and taking him to the foothills of Mount Chiliad. The three protagonists push Devin's car, with Devin in the trunk, off the cliff and into the sea below, before the car explodes and kills Devin. Following this, the trio end their criminal lifestyles but agree to remain friends. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists